The Hero And His Shadow
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: After a romantic night with his shadow, Link finds himself pregnant with Dark's child. To protect the child and his lover, Link lies by speaking that his pregnancy is a curse. Believing that the child has no father, Ganondorf and each of his four followers want the child for his/her desires. Now Link has to live through the pregnancy and try to stop those who wants his child. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link awoke to the sunlight flooding in through the window, staring up at the ceiling to one of the guest rooms that belonged to Hyrule Castle. Zelda had invited him to spend the night since he finished his duties later than expected, and he would have collapsed due to exhaustion on the trip home. Without wanting to upset her, he accepted her offer. It's not like he had any other choice; he would do anything for the princess; he loved her dearly on top of that.

He sat up only to hear the sound of water running from the bathroom. Eyes widening, the blonde realized that Dark Link was also staying in the castle. Thinking back, he remembered that his shadow counterpart had helped him with a few of his duties, but even with his help, they still finished late. Link was confused as to why Dark Link had helped him, then his thoughts traveled back to last night.

The moment those thoughts reached him, his face transformed into a deep shade of red as he fell back on the bed, pulling the covers over his head to hide his blush. He didn't know how it all happened, only knowing the fact that it had all started with a simple kiss, and then went on from there. Link closed his eyes as every scrap of memory refilled his mind of the night before, a smile growing on his face.

The sound of the bathroom door opening entered his ears, along with the ravenette calling out his name. "Guess he's still asleep." The blonde heard before he felt Dark sit on the edge of the bed. "Not surprised since I gave him what I was holding back all this time. Unless . . ."

Link stayed quiet until he felt an urge to yelp when he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him close to the shadow. "I know you're awake, Link," Once again, Link never made a sound. He had to convince Dark that he was asleep, having too much pride as a hero to be found out. "Well if you're going to be like that, I have no choice but to punish you." The blonde mentally blushed as he felt something long and wet trail up his ear along with a hand trailing up to caress one of the pink buds on his chest. He did his best to not make a sound, but was so tempted to moan just a little. But he held back; it would take more than licking his ear to start making him moan. "You think you're so tough, don't you, Hero?"

Link jumped when he felt the ravenette's tongue slightly dip into his ear. His eyes snapped open, the blush on his face growing redder and his teeth biting down on his lip, trying to hold back a moan. He gripped the sheets underneath him, blood slowly drawn from his lip from biting down so hard. The blonde let out a few quiet pants, quiet enough so Dark wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately, Dark had other ways to make him moan.

Dark bit down hard on the nape of his neck, making Link almost lose it. He wished that Dark would stop all of this pointless teasing; he was about to go insane. He wanted to tell Dark that he was tired of teasing, but instead a moan escaped his lips. Dark smirked and pressed his lips against Link's ear. "I win."

"Oh shut up," Link pouted as a response and huffed his breath. "You cheated." He gave his counterpart a glare and turned away. Dark pecked his cheek with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"That's pointless. You know I can't stay mad at you." Link smiled and snuggled up the the ravenette. Many people find it hard to believe that Link, the Hero of Time, would fall in love, especially fall in love with his dark counterpart, who was created by Ganondorf for one purpose, which was to kill the hero. Unfortunately, Dark Link never found the need to kill Link, but found the need to befriend him, which he did a few months after the two had their first interaction(it took Link a while to trust him). Dark didn't know how or when he started to have feelings towards the hero, but didn't worry about it too much.

Ever since finding out about these feelings he's been developing, Dark found it harder and harder to resist the urge to kiss Link, to hold him lovingly in his arms, just telling him how much he loved the blonde. Hell just looking at him makes the ravenette's face turn bright red. The previous night when they had just entered one of the many guest rooms, Dark tried as hard as he could to contain those emotions swelling up inside him, but he found it difficult with those sky blue eyes that he fell in love with stare at him. The awkward silence irritated Link and he grabbed Dark by the arm, asking him why he's been acting strange lately and why he's been avoiding the blonde. And with that, Dark had the hero roughly pinned to the bed, with those gorgeous eyes staring up at him, and his face tinted pink.

Dark couldn't help it, not with that face the blonde was making. In one swift motion, he captured the hero's lips with his own. Of course, Link wasn't expecting his counterpart to kiss him, but it sure explained a couple things to him: Dark was in love with him, he's been hiding it all this time, and he was too scared to tell Link. When that kiss was broken, Link just simply gave the ravenette a smile and said, _"Thank you._ _"_

It was the exact opposite of what Dark had expected. He had thought at first that Link would reject him for even having those feelings, especially towards a male. But instead, Link had no desire to push him away and accepted those feelings.

But at the same time, Dark was scared of these feelings; not only because of the thought that Link would reject him, but because he knew he had to return to Ganondorf someday. The longer he was away, the more worried he was about the dark lord becoming suspicious about his whereabouts. If that's the case, he would suspect that Dark was with the hero, and if that were true, the two of them would be hunted down immediately and killed on sight: Link for his ambitions and Dark for his betrayal. Dark didn't want to imagine what would happen if Ganondorf found him.

The ravenette wrapped his arms around the blonde in a protective manner and pulled him close, having the hero lift his head to give him a concerned look. "Something wrong?" The blonde was responded to with a soft kiss and a tighter grip, followed by an affectionate glance from his counterpart. "It's nothing," He replied. "Just thinking, that's all."

Link nodded before before kissing one of his fingers. He felt uncomfortable with the ravenette's response, never liking it when people kept things from him. But this wasn't about him anymore; it was also about Dark Link as well. Knowing this, he felt that it wouldn't be right to ask Dark if he didn't want to talk about it.

In a matter of seconds, he had adjusted himself between the ravenette's legs and pulled his face in for a kiss. Dark flipped the two of them over so that he was hovering over the blonde. Link grabbed handfuls of his counterpart's hair as he felt the ravenette lightly suck on his collarbone, hands trailing down to wrap around his torso. "Hey Hero," Sky blue met crimson red as both pairs of lips pressed against each other. "I love you." Link heard the ravenette whisper in his ear. He smiled and pulled his counterpart into his arms. He's always wanted to hear those words for a long time, ever since he first started to become friendly with the ravenette. Kissing the top of his head, he replied with a whisper, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, the two counterparts thanked Zelda for letting them stay the night. As Link prepared Epona for the trip, Dark Link spoke with Zelda a little ways away from him. "When do you plan on telling him?" The princess asked with concern as he turned back to the blonde. Link turned to them with a smile and waved. Dark waved back at him and sighed. "I haven't figured that out yet," He replied. "But I'll possibly tell him when we get home." Zelda nodded at his decision before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful. There's no telling how Link would react."

"I got it," Dark heard the blonde call him and he waved at Zelda. "Guess we'll talk later."

"We shall. Just remember what we've talked about." The ravenette nodded before seeing Link mount the horse. Epona wasn't Dark's biggest fan(if he had any), and she had a hard time trusting him when he first met up with the hero a few times, but she grew accustomed to him being around and started trusting him. He climbed on, taking a place behind the blonde, and nodded to the horse as a sign of thanks. Link waved at Zelda before the two of them started to make their way towards Hyrule Field.

The ride back to Link's home was silent, the only sound being the neigh that Epona let out every once in a while. Link looked behind him to see Dark deep in thought with an uncomfortable look on his face. He became worried about what it is the ravenette is thinking about. From the look on his face, it was something that he was very well worried about. That expression bothered Link, so much that it hurt him. He frantically turned away, having Dark snap out of his thoughts. "Something wrong, Hero?"

"Huh?"

The blonde turned back to him, the ravenette's face filled with concern. That uncomfortable expression was gone, and Link felt a little relieved, but still unsure. He wanted to ask Dark if something was bothering him, but felt as though it was going to make the ravenette feel uncomfortable. But even when he felt that way, he still wanted to know what was wrong. "Um I was wondering what was on your mind. If that's okay." Once again, that uncomfortable expression grew on the ravenette's face, and Link felt uneasy once again. Dark lowered his head. "You want to know?"

"Yes," Link replied while taking his hand. "I've noticed that it's been bothering you." Dark sighed and squeezed his hand in return. "I'll tell you when we get home. I don't want it troubling you on the way."

"I'm already troubled by seeing it bother you." Dark turned the blonde around so they were facing each other, and kissed him hard. Link was a bit surprised, but tried to not to be consumed by the kiss; he knew the ravenette was trying to distract him from the subject. Link knew it wasn't going to work; he wasn't that submissive.

Link pulled himself back, having Dark give him a confused look. "Dark you can't avoid this. I want to know." The ravenette sighed and pulled back. "I'll tell you at home, okay? Promise." The blonde nodded and pointed in the distance only for the two to see Kakariko Village. "Almost there." He stated, and Dark nodded in return. The ravenette was still a little nervous to tell the hero what was on his mind, but he knew the blonde would understand the situation.

They rode their way past Kakariko towards the outskirts of the village, where a few houses were planted. Link pointed to the farthest house on the right and started to head in that direction. Dark was impressed with Link's living standards; it looked nicer than the other houses in the small area. He guess that Zelda did most of the work to give him that house in the first place so he decided to not ask.

Once the blonde had placed Epona in her stable, he and Dark made their way inside the house, in which the ravenette was more impressed in. "This way." He heard Link say before he was lead up the stairs and into a nearby bedroom, in which the shadow counterpart figured the bedroom belonged to Link. The blonde sat on the bed and patted the seat next to him, wanting Dark to sit beside him, in which the shadow did so. "Now then, what's bothering you?"

Dark folded his hands and lowered his head, shifting around a bit. "Well, it's just that I have to return to Ganondorf soon." Silence followed that comment and fluttered around the room. The ravenette looked up to see the hero with tears in his eyes, making him feel guilty. "I'm sorry; that came out wrong didn't it? I didn't mean I had to go back now, or something but. . . . Shit how do I word this?"

"Why?" Link raised his head to stare at his counterpart, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. "Why do you have to go back? He already knows you won't kill me."

"Actually, he still believes that I'm out there trying to find you," The ravenette replied. "I'm just staying on his good side so I don't get killed. And if I'm gone long enogh, he'll become suspicious and hunt me down."

"So you're going back so you won't get killed?" Link couldn't believe what he was hearing; it sounded as though his counterpart was trying to save himself. If that was true, then what about all of the time they spent together? The blonde thought back to last night and wondered if that was all a lie as well.

"That's not the only reason," Dark replied. "If he hunts me down and sees that I'm with you, he'll kill us both. I don't want either of us to die and I know you feel the same. I'm going back for both of our sakes." He placed his hands onto Link's and squeezed them gently. "I wouldn't leave you to save myself. I promise."

"Dark." The ravenette leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together, wiping the tears that fell down the blonde's eyes. Link started to kiss back as his counterpart pushed him down onto the bed, deepening the kiss. He ran a hand through jet black hair, gently pulling on the ponytail. The blonde threw his head back and moaned into the other's mouth when he felt the ravenette's tongue swirl around his own. Dark decided to pull back, making Link whimper at the loss, but moan when he felt the ravenette swirl his tongue on his abdomen after lifting his tunic. Link arched a bit and grabbed a handful of his counterpart's hair, his face turning a dark shade of red.

Dark sits up and jerks his head towards the window, having the blonde slightly open one lust-filled eye to stare at him. "What is it?"

The ravenette turned back to him and widened his eyes a bit when he saw the condition he had put the hero in: his tunic was riding up his slim figure, showing more skin, his legs were spread wide with a growing bulge that twitched in his pants, and his eyes gave off that lustful glow that made Dark gulp. He leaned down and kissed the hero's forehead. "Alright. If that's what you want."

* * *

"Hey Dark?"

The ravenette turned around to see Link in the doorway to the kitchen. Link saw that his counterpart was cooking something because he saw something on the stove, but wasn't worried about it. "You need something?"

"I was just wondering when you had to go back to Ganondorf." Dark lowered his head and placed a hand under his chin. "Well I plan to leave tomorrow. The faster I leave, the more time I'll have to keep him persuaded I'm on his side. Along with those idiots that hang around him."

"When will you be back?"

"I'll stay long enough for him to be satisfied, then I'll come back. But I'll have to go back to him from time to time in order to avoid suspicion." Link nodded before the ravenette pulled away from the stove and cupped his cheek, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You really shouldn't be walking after what we did."

The blonde smiled back at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I can stand on my own."

"Even when I gave you everything I had last night?" Link pecked him on the lips before pulling away. "Fair point. Alright, I'll take it easy." Before he could take a step towards the stairs, the ravenette scooped him up in his arms and went up the stairs.

After Dark had placed him on the bed, he gave the blonde a peck on the cheek, another on his nose, and finally on his lips. Link giggled and nuzzled his head into the pillow before the ravenette left the room. He stretched as he headed back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

* * *

The following morning, the two of them stood outside the house, about to depart for separate directions: Link was heading back to Hyrule Castle to speak with Zelda while Dark Link was heading for Gerudo Desert, where Ganondorf's castle was. "Make sure he doesn't kill you." Link warned.

"And make sure none of his minions find you," Dark replied. "If you see any of them, just head the opposite direction."

"I will." Link was about to mount Epona until the ravenette pulled him forward by his shirt collar and slammed their lips together. The blonde was taken back by the sudden action, but then slowly succumbed to the kiss. Dark cupped both of his cheeks before pulling away, glancing around as he did the day before. Link felt himself being held close and he looked up. "Something wrong?"

"I get the feeling we're being watched, but I don't know." The hero looked around; he couldn't see anyone, but he also had the feeling that the two of them were being watched. He pulled away from the ravenette and mounted his horse. "If it's one of Ganondorf's minions, then you're cover's been blown."

"No worries. I have a story that'll convince them," Dark replied before kissing the blonde's fingers. "I've already planned this out in case this happened."

"You think of everything, don't you?" The ravenette grinned before kissing the blonde one last time. "I'll see you soon."

"You too." Link watched his shadow warp towards Gerudo Desert before petting Epona. "Let's go see Zelda shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took Dark Link a few hours to reach Gerudo Desert and not run into trouble(which was surprising), and by the time he reached his destination, the sun had already started to set. He rubbed one eye and yawned as he looked around to see if Ganondorf's castle was nearby. He wanted to make this a quick trip so he could go back to Link, but he knew that the dark lord would have to grant him permission to leave, and after he had been gone for at least half a year, he knew that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He wish he could send the blonde hero a message so he wouldn't be worried.

By the time the sun had fallen, he had finally arrived at the dark lord's castle. He let out a sigh of relief, but then a groan when he realized who else was in the castle besides himself: Zant from the Twilight Realm, Ghirahim from Skyloft(or so he claimed), Cia from the Valley of Seers, and Vaati, who he forgot was from. The four of them annoyed him to no end and were always in his business(Cia being the most annoying since she was so obsessed with the hero).

Dark had gotten off his horse and started to make his way into the castle when stars lit up the sky. He made his way through the many corridors, avoiding eye contact with any monster he passed. He started to walk towards the throne room, knowing that's where Ganondorf stayed for most of the day(unless he was searching for a way to retrieve the other two pieces of the Triforce). Dark let out a sigh when he thought about what would happen if Ganondorf had gotten his hands on the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom, but he knew that was never going to happen because his beloved and Zelda wouldn't give it up so easily. As he walked down the corridor to the throne room, he thought of the excuse he would give to the dark lord as to why he had been gone for half a year: after his second month of searching, he found Link relaxing in Hyrule Field, and started to attack, but retreated because Zelda and her forces were nearby. After that failure, he tried to attack Link when he wasn't near Hyrule Castle, but kept failing every time because of there was something about the hero that made him victorious.

As he entered the room, he saw a small group of Stalfos Knights heading his direction and marching down the corridor. He raised an eyebrow and then shrugged it off, thinking that they were on a patrol. He turned to see Ganondorf on his throne as usual. Shrugging his shoulder, he quietly stepped into the room, having the dark lord lift an eyebrow at his approach. "I am glad to see that you have arrived, Dark Link," He said to the approaching ravenette. "I hope you have brought me good news about the hero."

Dark Link kneeled to him and internally cursed to himself. That's really the only thing that matter to Ganondorf is whether or not Link had been killed. He hated that about the dark lord ever since befriending the hero. He also hated how Ganondorf has stated countless time that the shadow counterpart never had a heart, which wasn't exactly true. Dark Link believed that every being has a heart, whether they're a person's shadow or they were artificially created.

"I know where he's been."

The moment he took a breath and was about to speak, he sighed in irritation when he heard that familiar female voice. He lifted his head to see Cia stroll in the room with a hand placed on her hip, giving the ravenette a slight glare. Dark Link glared back at her as the dark lord glanced at the sorceress. "Oh really." He said to her while raising an eyebrow. The glare never left Dark Link's face, but on the inside, he was begging her not to say anything; he didn't want Ganondorf to find out about his relationship with Link, or else he would be screwed.

Cia returned that glare with a blank look. "He's been with the hero this entire time." Then Dark Link saw it: that evil glare of golden eyes staring down at him; He feared those eyes and always hoped and prayed that he never saw them. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't avert his eyes from that cold glare. He took in a breath and relaxed his shoulders. "You see, my lord, instead of killing the hero as you had instructed me to, I simply wanted to play with him a bit. To make him believe that I was a friend and not an enemy," A smirk grew on his face as he faced the Gerudo with an evil glint in his eyes. "I can imagine the pitiful look on his face when I strike him down. Won't that be amusing." Those words pierced his heart and it was unbearable for him to keep the malicious grin on his face. He honestly didn't want to say that stuff about Link, nor talk about betraying him. But it was the only way to show Ganondorf that the ravenette was still on his side.

Cia crossed her arms and lowered her eyes. "So what I saw that night, it was fake right?" Dark Link raised an eyebrow at this to show as if he was confused, having the sorceress let out a sigh. "You know, when you made love with the hero in that stupid princess's castle."

 _She saw that!?_ Dark Link blushed a deep crimson and turned away, feeling embarrassed from her last statement. He couldn't believe that Cia, of all people, was the one who spied on them that night. He would have felt even more embarrassed if the spy was Ghirahim, but that would have been expected considering how perverted he is. "You know, It didn't look as though you were playing with him," She kept going. "It looked as thought you really had fallen in love with the hero." His eyes widened a bit, almost believing that she had seen through his disguise. He turned to Ganondorf, who had a blank look on his face, but he could see the unconvinced look in his eyes. He was unsure about who he was giving that look to.

"I had to keep up the act," Dark Link responded to her. "I mean, how else would I have convinced him?" Cia gave him a look before Ganondorf raised his hand, signaling them to stop their conversation. He turned to the ravenette that was kneeling to him. "I admit, that was a smart move on your part, Dark Link; I'm actually surprised you managed to deceive him considering he always keeps his guard up."

"Thank you, my lord, but it was a very simple task," He replied, the smirk growing back on his face. "He's just Zelda's useless pawn. The prideful Hero of Time has no idea what he was getting himself into." He chuckled a bit. "Dumbass." He stood up and the dark lord raised an eyebrow at his facial expression: those innocent eyes hiding an uncontrollable bloodlust, that warm gentle smile that could haunt you in your dreams. Ganondorf liked that about Dark Link; he believed that those two qualities about the ravenette were enough to convince the hero. But then again, Link wasn't truly convinced with appearances alone, so he understood why the ravenette was gone for half a year. "Now then," Dark Link continued. "I don't plan to stay long. Have to make sure Link is truly convinced."

"Very well. You may go." Dark Link turned around to exit the throne room, his smirk transforming into a frown. As he made his way down the corridor towards his room, he kept his head lowered, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. He wasn't so sure if he was able to face the blonde after what he had said about him. But then again, there was a low chance of Link actually blaming him for what the ravenette said.

"You're back."

Dark Link lifted his head to see his fairy, Tiara, flying towards him. She was a lot like Navi, in his opinion, only Tiara was less annoying and stayed out of everyone's way. She was only by Dark Link's side if he was truly upset about something, which was a rare occasion, but nevertheless, she always supported him, even if the decisions he made were the craziest things he could think of.

Dark Link gave her a fake smile as she approached him, looking at him cautiously. "You feel okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied to her before continuing his way back to his bedroom, with her following close behind. Tiara gave him a concerned look as he closed the door behind him and jumped on the bed face first, letting out a loud groan as he did so. "So umm, about the hero-" The ravenette silenced her while raising a finger, telling her to not speak. A moment later, he lowered that finger and nodded. "How long are you planning to keep your relationship from Ganondorf?"

"Until I die," Was the ravenette's only reply as he sat up, keeping his eyes lowered. "I would do anything to keep it hidden, especially from him. If he found out, I already know he'll kill both of us himself. I don't want that to happen."

"And what if Ganondorf does find out? Will you run?"

"I'm not a coward," Dark Link said to her. "I would do everything in my power to protect the two of us. I believe Link would do the same." He turned towards the window and stretched, wanting to get some sleep after a long journey. "I hope I don't have to stay long. But then again, with those idiots hanging around, I'll probably be watched closely, especially by that witch."

"Do you think it'll all work out in the end?" Tiara asked him, having him shrug in return and fall on his bed. He placed his hands behind his head to stare at the ceiling, along with the small fairy quietly resting herself on his stomach while he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dark Link shifted in his sleep as images of the hero entered his mind. He began to imagine the blonde in his most vulnerable state, which made him clutch the sheets underneath him in response. Dreaming about Link was very common for him and most of the time, they had him wondering how long he would keep his feelings hidden before he snapped. But now, he felt more easy after confessing, but that still didn't stop the dreaming from turning him on.

 _"A-Ah Dark. . . P-Please."_

Dark let out light pants as he felt the blonde's mouth travel lower until it reached his groin. A moment later he arched with a slight gasp once a tongue made contact with the bulge in his pants, his cheeks starting to flush a light shade of pink. There are times where he loved seeing the blonde dominate him, but it made no difference since Dark Link was the one doing the penetrating. He sighed once his erection was released into the cool air and then-

He felt a large weight on top of his waist.

Dark Link was confused. The image in his mind was starting to blur as he focused more on the weight that was interrupting his sleep. For a moment, he thought it was Link, but then realized that he was still in Ganondorf's castle and there was no way that the hero would sneak into his room without being caught. Along with the fact that Link wasn't this heavy. Slowly, but steadily, he began to open his eyes to meet with a large blur of white. It took a few seconds for his vision to focus and his eyes widened when he saw Ghirahim staring down at him with a smirk. "That was a nice dream you having, was it not?" The ravenette looked down to see a small bulge in his pants in front of where Ghirahim was sitting. In an instant, the shadow brought up one of his legs and kicked the demon off of him. "Get off me, creep!" Ghirahim landed on the floor with a loud thud as Dark Link brushed off his clothes and made sure that nothing was wrong with him.

"You know, Dark Link. I heard from the sorceress that you made love with the Hero the other night," Ghirahim stated while standing to his feet. Dark Link blushed madly in response when he felt arms wrap around him and lips near his ear. "Care to tell me how it felt?"

"How about you mind your own business?" The shadow retorted back while pulling away. He began to step into the hall, believing that the demon would poke his nose into information he didn't need to know. The shadow quietly made his way towards the dining hall of the castle to grab a quick snack before telling the dark lord about his departure. As he said the previous day, he didn't plan to stay in the Gerudo Desert for long if he was to continue his facade of being one of Ganondorf's followers. He wasn't worried about deceiving Ganondorf; he was worried about deceiving Cia. Dark Link knew that the sorceress was going to keep a close eye on him ever since she witnessed the two of them in Hyrule Castle.

Dark Link entered the throne room and glanced around, seeing that the Gerudo hasn't emerged from his chambers, the opposite of what he had previously thought. He took a step into the room, keeping his guard up in case someone was spying on him. He knew that he wasn't immediately trusted the moment he returned, and he knew that he was being watched somewhere. He felt uneasy and turned around to see nothing else in the room. Dark Link breathed a sigh of relief, but still kept his guard up; he didn't want to be too careless.

"Long time no see," Dark Link glanced towards another entrance to see Vaati stretching his arms out as he stepped into the room. He looked around with a curious glance and turned back to the shadow. "Strange. I imagined that Ganondorf would already be here."

"It's strange to me as well." Dark Link replied with a hand on his hip. Vaati's face grew a smile and he leaned in closely towards the shadow. "Is what Cia said true? About you making love with the Hero?" He sighed and looked over at the Minish's expecting gaze, mentally noting that he looked more than pleased to hear the story. He decided to put on his act, and smirked in response. "Yeah it's true, but it's not like I wanted to."

"Why did you?"

"To see if I could earn his trust," Dark Link replied with crossed arms. "If he pushed me away, that would mean that he was still suspicious of me. Although, I think I got him to fall in love with me."

"The Hero is in love with you!?" Vaati shouted too loudly for comfort, and the shadow slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "Shh. This is our little secret. Make sure not to tell Cia; you know how she is with the Hero."

"Got it," Vaati nodded in response and placed a finger over his lips with a smile. "Oh Hylia, I can't wait to see his face when he finds out you were on Ganondorf's side this entire time." Dark Link's smirk grew with malice, and he chuckled slightly. He pulled away from the Minish and proceeded to head towards the courtyard. "I as well." He waved as he exited the room and stepped down the hall, avoiding eye contact from various minions. He heard Tiara trail behind him closely as he sat on the sand and looked up at the sky. It hurt him to play this charade with the other followers, but it was the only option to make sure that he and Link were safe. If they were to ever go against Ganondorf, the would be completely outnumbered five to three, if they included Zelda. Even with their strengths combined, the Gerudo could easily overpower them and kill them all. Dark Link shuddered at the thought and brought his knees closer to himself. Tiara landed on his shoulder and gave him a comforting look. "Will you be okay?"

"I don't know," Dark Link replied with a sigh, staring at the sand with a sad expression. "I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Keep what up?" The shadow jerked his head behind him to see Zant enter the courtyard. Dark Link hid his gaze as the Twili approached him eagerly, a smile peeking out from under his mask. "So I heard about you and the Hero."

"Just about everyone in this castle knows," Dark Link retorted. "Maybe the entire desert."

"You know, this is the first time that I've ever seen him in such a vulnerable state," Zant stated with a smirk, causing the shadow to blush in surprise. _Is she showing the footage to everyone!?_ Dark Link quickly brushed off his blush before the King of Twilight noticed. In a flash, Zant was looming behind him with a tilted head. "Why do you look so down? Do you miss messing with the Hero that much?"

"So you've noticed," The shadow placed his mask back onto his face as he leaned back with a malicious smirk. "I want to go back and play with him some more, but if I leave now, Our Lord might become suspicious of me. Although I could tell him where I would be, that still doesn't exclude the possibility."

"I see," Zant smiled once again and turned his back on the shadow. "I can't wait to see the results of your charade." The Twili exited the courtyard, leaving Dark Link alone to sulk. His smirk disappeared and his heart felt heavy with the weight of his act. The fairy on his shoulder nuzzled him comfortingly before speaking. "Maybe you should go back to Link to make yourself feel better."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's because you don't need to act around him," Tiara replied in a more cheerful tone. "You can be yourself about him and Zelda, and not risk being found out. Plus your lies from yesterday seemed to have convinced Ganondorf that you're playing with the hero, so he won't be suspicious of you." The shadow smiled at her comment and petted her with his finger. "You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?"

"Well that's what I'm here for." The fairy responded cheerfully, having Dark Link's smile grow before he got off of the ground and stretched. "Alright, I'll stay for another day or two before heading back to Link. That'll probably satisfy Ganondorf for now." He began to head towards the interior of the castle with Tiara on his shoulder, preparing to send the Hero a small letter of his plans for the future.


End file.
